The Breaking of Severus Snape
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: Everyone else had paid for there crimes in one way or another, except Snape. He still had too much fight in him, he still had his own will and Vilkas wanted to break his spirit. Who else better to call than his Master, Sang Lys? DARKFIC! WARNINGS INSIDE. Pre-Epilogue Dark Repercussions. Will not make sense if you have not read DR.


**A/N: Ok, everyone, I'm back with another oneshot for DR, but this one is a LOT darker than the others. I'm giving you all fair warning, THIS IS NOT FOR THE FEINT HEARTED! The idea came to me in a spur of the moment and I wanted to see where it could go; this is the result. I don't want any flamers saying how twister or disgusting this is, because I've given ample warning.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not J.K but the plot line belongs to me in sequence with Dark Repercussions.**

 **Warning: SCENES OF GRAPHIC NATURE, SEVERE NON-CON AKA RAPE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 _ **The Breaking of Severus Snape.**_

Oh he had been waiting for this. He had left it a good month to lure him in to a false sense of security before he pounced, and he wanted to break him. They no longer needed to worry about saving face or keeping their secrets, it was out, and they were free to do as they pleased. The school had settled in to a routine, accepting their new classes and the abrupt changes thrust upon them. It seemed that most of the students were too busy caring about what was being offered to them to worry about the fact that their world was run by the so called dark. He was loving it, the freedom and the relaxation, no judgements and getting to do what he loved, teaching. There was only one bitter regret, that his very best friends were not here to enjoy it with him, but he knew they would be happy for him. This, however, was just one of the final acts he would perform in his own personal brand of revenge.

Harry had told him all about the clear warning he had given Snape before the ministry incident, which begged the question why it took over two hours for them to be notified so that they could be moved in to position. By that time, the six students had already been battling the Death Eaters for some time, and because of that Sirius was dead. Remus believed if they had been notified immediately, the battle would have never made it to the Death Chamber to begin with. That, however, was not the only cause of his rage. Snape, the loathsome ball of slime, was the one who guaranteed Dumbledore's first success with the Potters when he took the prophecy to the Dark Lord. It was unacceptable. And there was something in the man's general demeanour that made him seem like a challenge to Moony, which really wouldn't do; he wanted to break him.

Since Harry had gifted the man to him all those months ago he had been trying to break him, but the man was stubborn and the fight wouldn't leave him. But now, now he knew who he was it was different, oh so different. Remus had seen his reaction, he had witnessed the horror, this disbelief and the disgust and it was beautiful. So tonight it was time to make him snap, and he had come prepared. He walked in to the room and nodded approvingly to how it was set up, Andromeda, Bellatrix and Espia ran the breeding house, keeping the breeders in perfect health, training them how to act and how to behave, and managing the finances and prices for those using the whores and renting the breeders.

Due to their vigilance, the toys were kept in a separate wing of the same house, where the three women kept them as their masters deemed. Remus had alerted them to his arrival and what he wished to be done and they had followed his direction perfectly, there were two comfortable chairs and a matching sofa along with a nice oak desk. It was who was sat at the desk that made his expression twist in to a wolfish grin, that stretched dangerously when the man's attention snapped around to him and his pale skin went white. He was in simple clothing, trousers and a shirt, and the collar that Vilkas had attached himself.

"You!" He hissed and Vilkas tutted.

"Ah ah, that is not how you have been trained to speak." Vilkas said in disappointment, shaking his head in pity, "And I thought we were over this."

"Disgusting mangy wolf, you have no right to come near me." Snape spat viciously and Vilkas raised an eyebrow.

"I think I have been more than 'near you'." Remus pointed out and Snape flinched slightly but his glare didn't waver.

"Filth."

"Oh no no no, this will not do at all." A cold voice from the doorway spoke, and Snape paled some more. Sang Lys stepped in to the room with a twisted expression on his features as he eyed the ex-potions teacher, he was followed in by Blaise, who was dressed in indecently small hot pants and a vest that clung to his toned frame, and Cien, who had a nasty smirk on his face, and he was followed by Seamus, who was completely naked bar a tight pair of white jeans. The assassins took a seat in the chairs and their toys knelt before them, Blaise knelt without so much as a blink from Sang Lys but Seamus had to be tapped twice to comply.

"Such insolence is not at all acceptable." Sang Lys continued, stroking his toy as he nuzzled in to his leg. Though Snape obviously wasn't happy, he wasn't stupid and he didn't dare dispute with the leader of the world. Sang Lys noticed this and smirked.

"I did tell you, Master." Vilkas pointed out, "He won't seem to let go of that fighting streak."

"Hm, so it seems." Sang Lys mused, before he grinned, one full of teeth. "But I think I have the perfect remedy."

"I thought you and Cien being here was for that?" Vilkas said but Sang Lys shook his head.

"I underestimated his disobedience." Sang Lys admitted, "He already hates the fact that he's under me, it got worse when he found out who you were, but other than belonging to you his reputation is still somewhat whole in his eyes. No, what we need is someone to witness exactly what his is, how he is nothing but a warm body there for our pleasure and usage." All three assassins smirked, and Cien released a low chuckle.

"I know where this is going." He murmured, "And we both know that the twins will be oh so happy to comply."

"Indeed they will."

 _Ensis, Cruor, bring Little Pretty to Vilkas room. We're conducting a little training exercise._

 _Be right there, Master._ They answered in sync and Sang Lys smirked.

"Wonderful, they'll be here soon with Little Pretty." He said pleased, "Vilkas, why don't you prepare him while we wait for the others. That desk seems like the idea place."

"With pleasure." He agreed, tuning to Snape with an expression of malic. While Vilkas was doing that, Sang Lys turned to Seamus with an impressed expression.

"I like what you've done." He complimented Cien.

"It took a few lessons, but he's working out quite well now." Neville said with a pleased smirk, "I have to say the same about you, he is perfect, isn't he?"

"My little Giocattolo is wonderful, only one incident so far and that wasn't strictly his fault." Sang Lys told Cien, he tilted Blaise' chin up and pressed a heated kiss to his lips, gaining the same thrill when he felt his toy become pliant under his ministrations. "You serve me well, don't you?"

"As my Master wishes." He answered immediately, his voice slightly breathless.

"Impressive." Vilkas noted, his attention back on them and Sang Lys and Cien turned to see Snape tied spread to the desk and Sang Lys heard Cien hissed through his teeth.

"How long I have been waiting to see him at our mercy." Cien murmured, his eyes dark and Sang Lys smirked.

"It is such a pleasing sight, no?"

"One of the best."

There was a vicious blush on Snape's pallid featured and he couldn't meet any of their eyes, but his attention did snap up when there was a knock on the door and the twins were granted entrance. Behind them, with his head down and dressed in denim short shorts and an open shirt, came Draco Malfoy, his usual pristine hair in disarray and his pale skin white. His mercury eyes were dead, and Sang Lys smirked when he flinched and whimpered at the sight of him.

"Ah, gentlemen, take a seat." Sang Lys told them, motioning to the sofa. "Little Pretty, why don't you take a look at who we're training today." Draco looked up when he was told as his expression broke in to a mix of ill and horror as he saw Snape tied to the desk.

"You admired this man, didn't you? Could barely believe that he would betray the Dark Lord, and still held doubt even when I told you. But now look, your precious godfather spread and ready to be used. It's a familiar position for you, isn't it? I am sure you remember." Draco went a little green and he was trembling, but Sang Lys wasn't done, his words were hitting both of them and it was very amusing for him to watch their reaction.

"Now you are here, you are going to be our main witness. You are going to sit and watch as each of us takes a turn to use your Godfather and then, when we are done, _you_ are going to finish the line-up."

The blush of mortification vanished from Snape's face and it was replaced by an unhealthy pasty white, while Draco was backing away and shaking his head. The assassins shared a laugh and Vilkas flashed a smirk at Sang Lys.

"You're ideas are a mix between insanity and greatness." He stated and Sang Lys laughed.

"Isn't insanity greatness others don't understand?" He pointed out and Vilkas snorted.

"Something like that."

"And Snape," Sang Lys called, turning his attention back to the bound man, "You are going to watch your Godson's reaction as we're usuing you, and for each time you or he looks away, you'll both receive another visit from use, perhaps we'll bring the others."

"Maybe the elite," Cien suggested, "Rabastan adapts fast."

"And I am sure the Dark Lord will appreciate the stress reliever." Vilkas added.

"I am personally hoping they look away, because I'll fuck Little Pretty in front of his father, and when he is lying in a pool of his own blood, I'll fuck Lucius too." Sang Lys said with a twisted smirk and the twins laughed.

"We hadn't thought of that one yet." Cruor said gratefully.

"So far our best one was in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room." Ensis continued and Sang Lys grinned at them.

"I like that,"

"We thought you would."

"I think they are both about to pass out." Cien pointed out, and Sang Lys raised an eyebrow. Malfoy was hyperventilating and Snape was so pale it was if the blood had stopped flowing in his veins. Sang Lys rose and motioned for Blaise to stay where he was, he approached Snape slowly, his steps sensual and precise. He yanked back the man's head by his hair making him his, and he leaned down to whisper in to his ear, though the rest of the room could hear him.

"While you are tied there being fucked repeatedly like a common whore, you can remember that it was a Potter that put you in this position, not just any Potter, no, the son of James Potter. The man who put you down in school, tormented you, humiliated you, and married the only woman you ever loved. That it was the son of that woman and James Potter who is going to take you, and who will watch as everyone else uses you. And you'll know that despite how much you tried, you'll never be better than a Potter, you'll always worthless, always disposable, always _nothing._ "

Sang Lys stepped backwards and watched as the man sagged as his words hit home, Vilkas was grinning dangerously and he nodded in appreciation to his Master. It was perfect, it was everything he wanted Snape to remember but had never been able to express it as much as Sang Lys. Vilkas supposed it helped that Sang Lys still looked like his father, even if it was dulled with his growth.

"If Siri could see us now." He murmured and Sang Lys chuckled.

"Oh I bet he and Dad are up there watching us."

"Cheering us on, no doubt." Vilkas agreed with a dark chuckled, "They may have been 'light' originally, but there is no doubt in my mind that after everything that has come out about the light they are wishing for their own revenge."

"He does belong to you, Vilkas." Sang Lys said, "Would you care to begin the training?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Sang Lys retook his seat and opened the button for his jeans, things were going to get heated; no need to waste time.

"Guys, do make sure Little Pretty keeps his eyes open." Sang Lys ordered, "Though, if you want to distract him to give him a challenge then do be creative, I am looking forward to seeing Lucius."

"Gladly,"

Vilkas was obviously eager because a sharp hiss of pain escaped Snape as his Master entered him without any preparation, Sang Lys eyes were focused on the man's face, watching as he kept his eyes on Draco despite the pained grunts that slipped out at a particularly hard thrust. His pain and self-disgust licked Sang Lys' spine deliciously and he could feel his body awakening with a vengeance as the grunts got louder but he didn't move his eyes, the sense of utter control was nearly overwhelming and Sang Lys pushed his hand down to sooth himself.

He glanced over at Cien and smirked to find him in a similar position, except he was sat forward with dark, hungry eyes. His eyes were drawn to a small whimper from Malfoy and his smirk stretched as he watched the twins finger fuck him as he watched his Godfather, his eyes also stayed still even as the twins became more forceful. Sang Lys attention snapped over to Snape again when a hoarse yell was forced from him as Vilkas bit down viciously on his neck, he could see the blood running from the wound and Sang Lys had to withhold his own hiss of pleasure as one came from Cien. Vilkas drew away and cleaned up, though he didn't clean the bite mark and eyed it with a pleased look. Sang Lys could see the bright amber eyes flashing as he walked away, smirking as he caught sight of the eye contact between Snape and Malfoy.

"Cien, would you care to go next?" Vilkas offered generously and Cien all but apparated over in his haste, Sang Lys laughed and Cien flashed him an remorseless grin.

"We can see who the truly pathetic one is now, can't we?" He said sweetly and Sang Lys was proud to know that he had helped bring out this side of Cien.

"You may want to try this spell." Vilkas interrupted, "It's one I found from one of the old scrolls in Tom's library, it was created for disgraced women and men who had lost their innocence before marriage."

Both Sang Lys and Cien's eyes filled with an unholy glint and both nodded, and Sang Lys grinned at Snape's terrified expression; he knew it was going to hurt.

"Incantation and wand movement." They demanded simultaneously and Vilkas smirked.

"A sharp counter-clockwise twist and say _Parthenovo._ It's said to be quite painful, so you'll know when it works." He instructed and Cien nodded with a grin.

"Perfect." Cien followed his instructions and by Snape's choked yell it had worked. He wound his hand in his hair to yank it back before thrusting in, and Snape screamed. The look of raw agony on his face made both Sang Lys and Vilkas groan, and they heard Cien gasp out a curse of his own.

"So tight." He managed before whatever self-control he was exercising snapped. He pulled out and pushed back in sharply drawing another pained cry from the usually stoic man and Sang Lys found the tears welling up in his eyes too much.

"Put that gorgeous mouth of yours to use, Giocattolo." Sang Lys commanded, motioning with his hand as not to take his eyes of Snape's pain. He hissed when his aching erection was covered by a hot mouth and one of his hands found its way in to Blaise' hair. His toy was so good, using his hand for whatever his mouth wasn't on, Sang Lys mentally complimented himself on a well-made choice. He gasped as Blaise swallowed around him, his hips thrusting upwards to feel more. Sang Lys was surprised that neither set of eyes had strayed from the other, as he looked from Snape to Malfoy, and he couldn't help but feel disappointed at their resolve. He had to halt Blaise' ministrations because he needed time to cool off before his turn, he toy went back to nuzzling his leg and Sang Lys smirked. He saw Cien finish with Snape and drop his hair abruptly and walk away, he looked exceptionally pleased with himself as he caught sight of Snape's desolate expression.

"He's almost there, I think." Cien noted, leaning on the arm of Sang Lys' chair, "Worthless as ever."

"Most definitely," Sang Lys agreed, "My turn now?"

"Have fun," Vilkas said with a wave of his hand, "We need drinks." He snapped for an elf to bring them refreshments and offered one to Cien as he took Sang Lys' vacated seat.

"Giocatollo, eyes on me at all times." Sang Lys ordered.

"As my Master wishes." He answered compliantly. Sang Lys turned towards Snape and gave a mockery of a sweet smile, the man shuddered and shook his head in denial, much to the assassin's delight. He walked around the man, trailing his hand along his exposed body and quirked an eyebrow; Snape was hiding quite a physique under those robes. He also followed Vilkas instruction and cast the same spell, his lips quirking at the grunt of pain that followed. Sang Lys leaned over him, pressed his erection on his ass and released a low chuckle right next to his ear.

"Are you enjoying yourself yet, Snape?" He questioned lightly, as if asking about the weather. "Do you like being used?" Sang Lys licked up his spine gaining a more violent shudder.

"No? How about watching your Godson be used?" He whispered, casing his eyes over to where Cruor and Ensis were preparing for something. He got his answer when he watched Ensis enter him quickly and Cruor then slowly push himself in too; Malfoy screamed. He could see blood dripping down and the tears that poured down his pale face, such a beautiful sight and it was made all the more glorious when the twins pushed his body forward and brought it back impaling on them. His arms gave out breaking his eye contact and dropping him to the floor, it was only the twins grip that kept him half up and spread. Sang Lys laughed cruelly.

"Look at him, Snivellus, look at him cry." He mocked, "Look at his pain, his failure. Do you think Lucius will care about his son's crumbled body as I fuck him?" He laughed again and cast a lubrication charm, "Will you?" He thrust in and his breath caught in his throat at the burning heat and compressing cavern that surrounded him.

"Fuck!" he got out and Cien laughed.

"It's tight, isn't it?" He asked, using Seamus' mouth for his own benefit.

"I wasn't expecting that," He pulled out and sank back in to that wonderful heat making Snape cry out. Sang Lys set a harsh and fast pace, giving him no relief and loving the choking sounds he was making. He looked up when Vilkas sucked in a sharp breath, his amber eyes were dark and focused on Snape.

"He's crying," He whispered, his voice taking on a more gravely quality and Sang Lys laughed.

"Good," He hissed, "Giocattolo, see to Vilkas."

"Yes Master," Blaise answered immediately and turned to Vilkas to await instruction, his second in command gave him a grateful nod before turning his attentions to Blaise while Sang Lys went back to Snape.

"How does it feel, Snape?" He spat, "Knowing a Potter is fucking you, using you? You have always said I was just like my father, do you think he's up there with Sirius laughing at you just like they always did before?" Sang Lys continued fucking him, send his magic running through him and gasping when the body beneath convulsed around him.

"Ensis, Cruor, you still wanna go next?"

"Nah, we'll just watch our Pretty Little Thing break him." Cruor answered, his tone strained much to Sang Lys' amusement.

"That gives me an idea." He murmured, picking up his pace as he felt his release come closer and closer. Just as it was about to hit, he pulled out and came all over Snape's back, smirking at Snape's whimper. He waved his hand to clean himself up but made no attempt at Snape, he walked away, looking at the tear stained faces of both him and Malfoy with glee. He knelt down so he was at eyelevel with Snape and motioned to the twins to send Little Pretty over.

"I don't care if you use the Imperius on him, just make him do it." Sang Lys told them and they chuckled.

"Don't worry, Master, he'll be good." They stated together, their twin speech making it sound all the more sinister.

"Vilkas, come here. I want you to watch up close as he breaks." Sang Lys murmured, "You deserve to watch the light in him die."

He felt Vilkas kneel down next to him and flashed him a smirk, he forcefully tilted Snape's head up to meet their eyes and grinned.

"Don't worry, Snivellus, we'll take care of everything." Vilkas told him snidely, a tone Sang Lys hadn't heard him speak in before. The phrase must have meant something to Snape because he flinched rather violently and his gaze wavered, Sang Lys slapped him to get him to focus.

"Just remember, everything you're about to feel, the pain, the humiliation and the self-loathing, it's being given to you by your Godson." Sang Lys stated viciously and Vilkas smirked.

"You've had me, a Potter and when Malfoy is done, you'll have had two Blacks. Seems like a full house to me." Vilkas continued, just as vicious. He cast the innocence spell again and glared over at the trembling blond stood behind Snape.

"What are you waiting for?" He growled.

"Move, Pretty," Ensis ordered.

"Or we'll display you in Diagon Alley." Cruor picked up and he whimpered. He moved closer and entered his Godfather in one swift motion, the man gave a broken cry of pain and despair and Sand Lys, along with his second in command watching as his will shattered. They could see it, his eyes, they faded and went dull and it was a sight they would both remember forever; it was glorious.

"Yessss," Vilkas hissed, "You are nothing." He waved Malfoy away and rose to his feet, Sang Lys copying his actions, and broke the bindings pinning him to the desk. Snape dropped to the floor like a puppet without strings right at Vilkas feet and a look of satisfaction flashed across the werewolf's face.

"Only now have you paid for what you have done." He stated coldly. Vilkas turned to his Master with a nod of his head.

"Thank you for your assistance."

"It was no problem, I had fun." He returned with a smirk, "I am sure the others will agree."

"Most definitely," Cien threw in, the twins mirroring him.

"Shall we depart, Tom has just received some ancient scrolls from the depths of the ministry, they were found during the clean and they've finally been delivered." Sang Lys suggested.

"Yes, lets. I've been led to believe they have been categorised by subject." Cien said with a look of interest, rising to his feet and motioning for Seamus to follow him. Blaise was already right behind him so he didn't have to turn back to get him.

"We know that many of the things found were experiments that never got finished, ones that died before they could complete their work or stuff that was written off." Cruor told them, nudging Malfoy to his feet.

"We've read a few of them and there is some great openings for seriously impressive wards." Ensis added, "And we think that we can finish a few off with Vilkas and the Dark Lord's imput."

"Ask Tom for a meeting later, I know you wanted to check in with Lee to make sure he's running your shop correctly." Sang Lys suggested.

"Great idea, tell him to expect us."

"I will." They split in the corridor, and Sang Lys took one last breath of the smell of sex, blood and sweat before following the twins out and letting Vilkas seal his door.

"I'll leave a note for Andromeda to have him bathed." Vilkas mused, "This house was a brilliant idea."

"Cien, Caligo and I thought it up when we brainstormed what to do with certain people." Sang Lys told him, "One of our best."

"I'll say!" Cien laughed, "I'll catch up later, I'm supposed to be meeting with Pomona in twenty minutes."

"See you,"

Cien left with a wave leaving Sang Lys and his second to their thoughts, and they shared a grin.

"Which one do you think Tom will have kneeling by him today?" Harry asked and Remus laughed.

"It's a Dean day, I've started to notice that he switches every three days."

"Oh Merlin," Harry chuckled, "Do you think he's happy with his gifts?"

"Nah, he hates them." Remus replied sarcastically.

"I knew it."

"Today has been a good day." Remus sighed happily and Harry grinned.

"It has,"

"To see him break…" He trained off with a slow shake of his head. To watch someone who aided in his best friend's deaths break like that was a feeling Remus didn't think he would ever have it again. It was relief, satisfaction, pleasure, glee and grief all rolled in to one, leaving him at acceptance. They were gone, Merlin how he wished it was different, but now they had been fully avenged, now he could be at peace. He knew it was pointless killing Snape, he would welcome death after what had happened at the reveal, and Remus wanted him to suffer like he had suffered. To feel the pain, the loneliness, the hopelessness, the _emptiness,_ and to know that he would always feel that way.

"There is no one left that had any involvement." Harry murmured, following Remus' trail of thoughts somewhat. "Dumbledore is forever encased, most of the Order is dead, and my betrayers and locked up here under the ever watchful eye of the Black Ladies."

"I feel at peace." Remus admitted quietly.

"We can grieve and finally move on, we can live and watch our world prosper under our hand." Sang Lys breathed, "It's done."

They shared a calm silence as they moved towards the entrance hall, they apparated to Hogwarts and made their way towards the headmaster's office. Remus muttered the password and they rose up the moving stairs, opening the door without knocking, but Tom was by far used to that. As Remus had guessed, he had Dean kneeling at his feet as he read through a scroll, he glanced up and raised an eyebrow, feeling the differences in their aura.

"Severus Snape is broken." Sang Lys explained with relish, "Everyone who had a hand in our family's untimely passing has paid their crimes." Tom offered them one of his rare, genuine smiles and motioned for them to take a seat.

"Good, I am glad you can be at peace." He said honestly, before smirking, "I hope you are feeling relaxed, because we have work to do." He pointed to the four boxes on the desk and the one on the table in front of him, and Sang Lys laughed as he looked at Remus open excitement.

They were going to be just fine.

 **There we have it, I did give warning to those finding the content distasteful, so don't complain. For those of you who did like it, let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**

 **Cheers guys!**

 **Jess***


End file.
